Map of the problematique
by Izzy Meadows
Summary: Kira no sabe si alegrarse o entristecerse de que Ichimaru se haya ido. One shot.


**Derechos de autor**: Dado que no soy Kubo Tite y, además, albergo escasas esperanzas de llegar a serlo, _Bleach_ sigue siendo tan mío como dije en los otros fics, que viene a ser nada.

**Tema musical**: _Map of the problematique_ de Muse, del álbum _Black holes & revelations_.

**Map of the problematique**

**(Since I lost you)**

Por Izzy Meadows

"_Why can't we see when we bleed we bleed the same?"_

La silla de la capitanía está vacía. Ahora son un grupo sin guía, un cuerpo sin cabeza… una división sin capitán.

Es difícil asumirlo. Y ejercer de capitán sin tener idea de cómo serlo, más.

Sí, la Decimotercera División no tiene subcapitán, pero no es lo mismo. El capitán es el centro de una división. El subcapitán es sólo su ayudante y, en ocasiones, sustituto. Es mucho más fácil seguir órdenes que darlas.

Kira lanza un suspiro tras llegar a la conclusión de que no tiene el carácter necesario para ejercer de capitán.

_Estamos solos. Necesitamos un líder y tú te has ido. Como si nada te importara… capitán._

Se encuentra dividido entre la decepción, la añoranza y la ira. Todo es ahora muy diferente. Él es quien tiene que mantener unida a la división.

El grupo, el equipo, el clan.

Desde que Kira Izuru llegó a la Tercera División para colocarse bajo las órdenes de Ichimaru Gin, todos esos compañeros han sido para él como su familia. Una familia enorme a la que cuidar, en cierto modo, y organizar, en un sentido más literal. No igual, pero sí muy parecido a como lo fueron, en su momento, sus compañeros de la Quinta División y, yendo más atrás, los de la academia, con Abarai, Hinamori y Hisagi como sus "hermanos" más cercanos.

Hinamori no está viviendo exactamente lo mismo, porque en este momento no se entera de nada. Tampoco Abarai, que sigue teniendo capitán. Pero Hisagi sí, y Kira cada vez se siente más cercano a él por esto.

_Nos han traicionado, abandonado, dejado atrás. Sin avisar, sin confiar y sin razón._

Y sin embargo, Kira extraña a Ichimaru, y lo odia por esa razón, y siente ambas cosas con tanta intensidad que ya no sabe si quiere que vuelva o no.

Matsumoto está en las mismas, recuerda.

.

—Tienes visita, Matsumoto —anuncia Hitsugaya mientras ella se recupera del susto que le ha dado.

Rangiku mira a la puerta.

—Kira…

Él no sabe por dónde empezar. Y eso que ellos dos ya eran amigos en la academia. Sólo que…

Bueno, últimamente a Kira le falta confianza hasta para mirar hacia delante en vez de hacia abajo.

—Esto… Matsumoto… —comienza sin mirarla a los ojos, pero luego se atreve a levantar la vista.

Ella le sonríe con algo de ternura y mucho de comprensión en la mirada.

—¿Vamos a comer algo? ¿Soba-manjyû?

.

—¡Que le den a Gin! —grita Matsumoto estrellando contra la pared una botella de sake vacía que se hace añicos con el impacto—. ¡Con esa mirada tan rarita…!

Al tiempo, golpea sin querer la cabeza de Kira con su vaso. Aunque él no parece darse cuenta.

—¡Eso, eso! ¡Pasando de él!

Hitsugaya los mira a los dos, borrachos como cubas, y se abstiene de lanzar un resoplido una vez más. En lugar de eso, se pone en pie y se dirige a la puerta.

—¿Eh? —Rangiku lo nota y se vuelve hacia él—. ¿Dónde vas, capitán?

—Al baño —responde sin volverse.

Si Kira estuviera sobrio, pensaría que seguro que no va al baño, pero como no es el caso, se limita a seguir bebiendo y despotricando mentalmente contra Gin.

—¡Matsumoto! ¡Matsumoto!

Rangiku devuelve su atención a la declaración de intenciones de Izuru:

—¡Hoy pienso beber hasta vomitar!

Ella alza su vaso en una especie de brindis individual.

—¡Así se habla!

.

Bueno… No bebió hasta vomitar. Bebió hasta desmayarse. Era otra de sus opciones, al fin y al cabo. Hasta vomitar o hasta perder el conocimiento, lo que pasara primero.

Recuerda a Matsumoto invitando a Hisagi a compartir el sake, y a Hisagi llamándola, sacudiéndolo a él como a una maraca y gritando algo sobre té.

Todo está nebuloso en su memoria, como si lo viera a través de un velo y lo oyera desde muy lejos y con interferencias.

Kira duda sobre si le merece la pena abrir los ojos o no. Total, Ichimaru no está ahí.

—¡Kira! ¡Reacciona, Kira! —oye una voz lejana.

En ella reconoce la voz de Hisagi y un matiz de preocupación.

Eso sí que no. Que Gin se haya ido no significa que Izuru deba preocupar a sus amigos. Abre los ojos. Todo está borroso, pero sólo al principio.

Hisagi está ahí, mirándolo con una sombra de ansiedad en sus oscuros ojos. Matsumoto, tres cuartos de lo mismo.

—Hi-Hisagi… —susurra Kira—. Matsumoto… —Es como si quisiera asegurarse de que son ellos de verdad, de que están ahí y no lo han abandonado.

Como Gin.

—Ay, Kira… No le des tanto al sake, que es malo… —dice Hisagi, con un tono falsamente paternalista, pero no exento de preocupación.

—¿Cómo estás, Kira? —pregunta Matsumoto.

No se han molestado en recoger nada. Todo sigue por ahí: las botellas enteras, la botella rota con los restos de sake que contenía derramados, las sillas, los vasos…

Hitsugaya se va a enfadar mucho.

—Me duele la cabeza —declara Kira, incorporándose con la ayuda de Hisagi.

—A mí también —responde Matsumoto con media sonrisa.

—No me extraña, con todo lo que habéis bebido —replica Shûhei con aire de complicidad.

Kira observa que él parece completamente sobrio, y Rangiku pone cara de disculpa, lo cual siempre le sirve para que el subcapitán de la Novena no le eche la bronca o, como mínimo, le eche una bronca resumida.

—Me habéis dejado cuatro gotas contadas, ¡bandidos!

Eso explica que esté sobrio.

—De verdad, no sé para qué te invito, desagradecido —dice Matsumoto haciéndose la ofendida.

—¿Que no…? ¡Qué cara tienes! ¡Kira, dile algo!

—¿Yo? —Kira se señala a sí mismo, sorprendido.

—¡Tú, sí, tú! ¿A cuántos Kira más crees que conozco?

Izuru se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga?

Rangiku se ríe. Hisagi relaja los músculos faciales.

—Buena pregunta —reconoce.

.

Quizá no haya sido tan buena idea ir adonde Matsumoto. No han hecho más que beber y Kira sigue sin sacar ninguna conclusión acerca de Ichimaru. Acerca de si quiere que vuelva o si es mejor dejar pasar el tiempo y asimilar su traición.

Aunque no es tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo.

Recuerda a Hinamori, inmóvil en una cama de hospital. A Hitsugaya, quizá el más perjudicado por las mentiras de Aizen e Ichimaru (porque Tôsen, por lo visto, no participó en ellas). A Abarai y a Kurosaki Ichigo, heridos de gravedad por proteger de ellos a Kuchiki Rukia. A sí mismo, luchando con Hinamori primero y con Matsumoto después.

De los tres subcapitanes que ahora no tienen capitán, él, Kira, fue el menos engañado. Siempre supo que Ichimaru se traía algo entre manos. Desde antes de convertirse en su teniente. Y aun así no hizo nada por evitar lo que ocurrió.

_Kira Izuru, ¡eres débil! Te enfrentaste a Hinamori y a Matsumoto por no enfrentarte a tu capitán. Por miedo a él hiciste daño a tus amigos. ¡Eres muy débil!_

Nadie habló antes a Kira con tanta dureza como él mismo se está hablando ahora.

_Débil y pusilánime._

_Pudiste enfrentar a Ichimaru y obligarlo a quedarse, ¡y no lo hiciste!_

Y además convencido de ello.

_¡Monstruo!_

Pretendía hacer daño a Hinamori.

Y a Matsumoto.

Pretendía hacerlo de verdad. Herir a sus amigos. Tal vez _matar_… ¡a sus _amigos_!

Y todo por buscar la aprobación y el apoyo de alguien que lo estaba manipulando vilmente.

_¡Eres un monstruo, y además idiota, Kira!_

No quiere usar su nombre de pila. Ichimaru lo usaba. Ahora querría matarlo, o mejor cambiárselo, ya que no se puede matar a un nombre.

_¡Un completo idiota!_

Además, ¿qué significa "Izuru"?

Nada.

Ni siquiera contiene _kanji_. Se escribe con _katakana_.

Sólo es la manera en que Ichimaru lo llamaba.

_¡Idiota!_

Ahora querría llamarse de otra manera.

_¡Idiota!_

Ser otra persona.

_¡IDIOTA!_

—¡Kira!

Abre los ojos. Otra vez se ha pasado con el sake.

Sí, salió a caminar después de emborracharse y acabó en el suelo.

Y otra vez Hisagi está ahí para socorrerle, atravesándole los ojos con su mirada oscura y rasgada rebosante de interés por su estado.

—¿Otra vez te has bebido la despensa?

La frase suena cómica, pero Shûhei está muy serio.

—Sí —responde Kira con tono monocorde—. No puedo más, Hisagi.

—Entiendo.

Hisagi no quiere mencionar a Ichimaru. Él está pasando por lo mismo con respecto a Tôsen y tampoco quiere ahondar en el tema, por el momento.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

Kira niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo el estómago revuelto.

—Ah… Entonces nada.

Silencio.

—Necesito descansar —dice Kira, levantándose con dificultad y dándose la vuelta mecánicamente.

Hisagi lo detiene llamándolo:

—Kira.

Se detiene después de dar un paso y medio.

—¿Sí?

—Si quieres ir hacia el cuartel de tu división… Es en dirección contraria.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Las escenas de la visita y la borrachera están sacadas del capítulo 180 del manga, incluido en el tomo 21.

-Soba-manjyû es una especie de bollo relleno de pasta de judías rojas. Supongo que es algo parecido a los taiyaki.

-¿Que por qué usé a Hisagi como El Compañero? Porque él está pasando por lo mismo que Kira. Y está consciente, no como Hinamori. El caso es que si hay alguien en el Seireitei que entiende cómo se siente Kira, ése es Hisagi. Simple y llanamente.

-Una pequeña curiosidad. De hecho, "Izuru" puede significar "salida", o incluso "amanecer". Pero es cierto que Kubo-sensei escribe el nombre en _katakana_, el silabario que se usa para transcribir palabras extranjeras o que carecen de significado, así que, técnicamente, es cierto que el nombre de pila de Kira no significa nada.

-_Kanji_ es el nombre que les dan los japoneses a los ideogramas chinos.


End file.
